shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fade Pirates
Introduction Who are the members? How many are there? Where are they now, and what is their goal? How did they first form as a crew? The Fade Pirates are a small group of pirates that are mostly from the West Blue. They have nine members, and are currently unsure if they are piates or Marines... Well, the crew says pirates, but their captain is saying marines. Jolly Roger The Jolly Roger is based off of a Celtic knot design, shaped like a reverse crescent moon. Crew Members Crew Strength Bounties List the crew's individual bounties here. Relationships amongst the Crew Chiyoe is really close to Machi, but she can't stand Yata. Meanwhile Machi is incredibly protective of Chiyoe, but she won't work together with Toshiko or Eiji, she also habitually stalks Akiyo. Kieru likes everyone in the crew, but she doesn't work well with others... Akiyo is incredibly standoffish. ...Something about being kidnapped by his own crew? Toshiko and Eiji can always depend on each other, but they are basically an unending two person war- except when someone else is hurting the other. The only other times they work together is when their... issues with Machi come up, or when someone does something to Yata or Ikiryo (who are the youngest in the crew). Yata has a partner in crime in Ikiryo, and nither of them dislike anyone in the crew. They actually like everyone equally, which is why everyone is hit when they decide to do something. It's better to share the fun, right? No one wants to be left out... Yeah right. Rinku is a very loud and opinionated idiot, who has the very unnerving habit of usually being right. He is a very odd person who is difficult to get along with. Likes everybody in the crew, but can't work with anybody except Ikiryo, Toshiko or Eiji. Dreams Allies and Traveling Companions Who are the people that your crew has befriended along the way? Has anyone joined them on their adventure, but wasn't an official crewmate? History The Sasaki family are a merchant family that constantly sail their goods all over the world. However, this attracts many kinds of people... When Kieru was ten, she decided that her parents were overbearing and she was going to be a Pirate (yes, the capital letter is necessary). So she asked anyone close to her own age if they would join her pirate crew, and if they said yes she made them sign a contract (hey, merchant family) with their name (if fthey couldn't write she taught them how to write their name). Thinking it was a phase, her parents ignored it. In this way, she managed to recruit a stowaway, a slave, a bounty hunter's daughter and his diciple, two street rats who were attempting to rob the ship, and a lost kid who had wandered onto the ship looking for his parents. Eight years later two of the soon-to-be pirate crew ran into each other (Ikiryo and Yata) and decided to track her down. After that, the three started collecting their crew mates. After everyone was gathered, they found that none of them wanted to be Captain. After thinking on it, they came to a logical conclusion- kidnap the next person they see and make him or her their Captain. ...Maybe not so logical. Unfortunately for the sanity of Pirates, Marines, and civilians alike, they got a Marine. And that is how Akiyo became a pirate Captain. Locations visited List the locations and places that your crew visited along their adventures. Actions Crimes/Events committed. *Kidnapping a Marine. *Stealing a merchant ship. Trivia *Rinku can get lost anywhere, but if you give him a person to focus on he will follow them. Nonstop. Until he decides to focus on someone else. (Like a bloodhound.) *Akiyo has found that there is a pervert in almost every pirate crew. So he has a breakdown every time he thinks a crew member is being perverted. Sadly, he's usually wrong and has breakdowns for no reason. *Machi sleepwalks... And hits her crew members with pans if they aren't paying attention. *Every member of the crew (minus Machi) has a phobia of pans (thanks to Machi-induced terror), and will react badly if they see one. Such as going into the fetal position, freezing up, running away screaming, or going into hiding. Dinner time is always so interesting... *Akiyo's older brother collects reports on what the Fade pirates are doing as 'light reading' and goes over them whenever he needs a laugh. He finds it funnier to laugh at his brother's predicament rather than trying to help him. "Oh, Akiyo has been kidnappped by pirates and made their captain! Maybe I should go help him? ...Nah, I'll go give the bounty office his picture!" *Ikiryo is prone to doing exctly what you tell him to do... as you told him to do it. So the words 'logic' and 'common sense' don't really apply to him... Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are NOT from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Crews Category:Itona39